


Just Stare, Byakuya

by axiciaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gruesome deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring with wide eyes is not a sign of fear, staring is a sign of curioisty. And at times, despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stare, Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

> very weird fic i did bc test days ughhh  
> plus i edited some of this hehehe

He tensed at the touch of her hand. It found its way under the sheets and entwined her fingers with his. Her hands were not so soft, acceptable at the least. They must be accustomed to her non stop writing. She also stated that she preferred writing with a fountain pen than typing words into a blank document.

The nakedness of his body was teased with a tang of the cold wind. The writer must be drifting off to sleep, his breathing steadied.

Perhaps this is what security felt.

____________________________  
They were seated at a different table, not the usual, and it felt comforting in a way. He was helping her write a plot for her new book. The novelist confirmed that it will not center around her love for romance.

"Romance is your forte, why settle for something you're not used to?" The heir put a hand on his chin and rested his elbow against the table, eyeing Touko intently. 

"I... want to try something different," her features softened, drawing a genuine smile on her lips. "Something that suits your taste."

Byakuya noticed her lack of stuttering. Red slightly tainted his cheeks and turned away bashfully. It was Touko's turn to blush.

___________________________

"Will we ever escape this school?" Dirty lilacs searched for the slightest hint of sunshine. Byakuya chuckled slightly. Her stuttering was completely gone.

"Escaping this school is useless without meeting the mastermind," he faced her back, her skirt moving with each turn she made. "Once I find out who is behind all of these, I swear on the Togami name, I will kill him."

"You're so adorable when you make promises." She smiled at him and it caught the heir off guard. "I, too, would like to leave this fortress wihout any questions left unanswered." 

"All of us wish to do the same." 

"Would you come with me... if... if we ever leave this place?" She put a hand on her cheek. Delusions made way for her words. Perhaps it was her bad habit, something she will never get rid off. Byakuya glanced at her with a face of gentleness.

"I... I still don't have a plan... But I am sure that I shall reunite with the Togamis and take down who ever is responsible for this." Touko smiled at him. She knew, that within her heart, is the promise of staying together.

She leaned in. He did not protest

___________________________

The six of them gathered in the cafeteria, munching on their lunch prepared by Aoi and Makoto. Byakuya's eyes drifted off to Touko who wasn't even touching her food. She gazed at her feet, eager to say something but can't.

"Are you okay, Fukawa-san?" Makoto seemed to notice, or maybe he was looking at how Byakuya looked at Touko. The writer arched her back. Once she said what was going in her head, eyes widened at her and silence bounced. Aoi was the first on to smile and congratulate her, followed by the two males. 

Byakuya didn't smile. He didn't extend a hand to put a hand on her shoulder. He simply gazed at her. Touko returned his stare, barely proud however satisfied. He wondered where can he get baby clothes.

_________________________

Makoto went out of the infirmary with an expression that Byakuya can't distinguish. The luckster's eyes were heavy with sadness, yet he smiled. 

"It's a boy... And," Makoto trailed off and let his smile rest as blank line. He then frowned, eyes watering and voice catching under his throat. The heir looked down and eyed him with a stern look. The coldness of his stare left Makoto speechless. "And?"

"Fukawa-san," a sweat dropped. Makoto hardened his grip on his own hand. "Went ahead..." With that, the watering beads just slid down his cheek.

Did time stand still in the presence of the blond, it was within this moment, when the world came crashing down onto him and let despair play with his soul. But he kept a straight look, a blank expression that was accompanied by dull sapphires. 

He entered the infirmary and saw Aoi weeping on Touko's feet with the newborn cradled on her arms. Touko laid with her features soft. Her hair was a mess and the evident sweat that stained her hair made it glow. Tears were caught in her eyelashes upon further inspection and the redness on her cheeks vanished. 

"I am so sorry..." Aoi muttered under her breath and handed the infant to Byakuya gently. The blond held the baby in his hands, unable to feel the connection between them. However, he saw the same blue orbs he possessed in the eyes of the baby. The child inherited his mother's hair. Byakuya wonders what he'll look like once he grows up.

The silence was broke by the announcement that ringed through each student's ears. 

Ding  
Dong  
Ding  
Dong

"A corpe has been found! Class trial will begin after a period of investigation." The students' eyes widened in terror. Aoi broke down in tears and cursed at the monitor. Hagakure stood against the door frame, legs almost giving in. And Makoto was tearing up quietly. Byakuya stared at the monitor, it was the only thing he can do for now.

_______________________

The remaining students' face purpled at the accusation. Byakuya was in a complete daze to even listen to the half-bear-half-robot's eerie laughter. Aoi screeched in horror as a metal claw began to eat away the culprit for the so-called murder. The heir recalled. He seemed ill at ease as memories started to play back.

The sound of the metal claw triggered the thoughts of Byakuya that seemed to prickle him at his skin. And with that, his foresight of how his son will look like in the future died along with his child's execution.

Blood splattered as the infant was crushed with something that was too vague for them to distinguish, slough of despond creeping within the walls of the vicinity. Aoi was bawling. Hagakure was on his knees begging for hope and forgiveness from the child's mother. Makoto looked like he was about to spew today's lunch and guilt. Byakuya just stared - in despair, that is.

_______________________

For the next six months, Byakuya rarely spoke about Touko or their deceased baby, starting a conversation neither proved his anticipation in socializing with the rest of the students. They were narrowed down to four people, and the portrait of the dead writer that stood beside Byakuya's bed which he will often converse with hinted that he was not ready to let go of the past. 

The other three students seemed to slowly recover from the tragedy that befall the school. It was the most horrendous execution they had ever seen, but then again, losing people was their way of staying alive. Makoto disapproves.

What alarmed the three were Byakuya's constant loss in his own little world. He was always talking to a non-existent entity, disgusting a mystery novel's storyline. The heir was getting skinnier and his eyes were not as bright as the sapphires that used to glare at them. It was just a myriad of lost hope and the ghost of regret.

One day, the swimmer proposed a.... an agreement between the two of them. Neither proved to be satisfied with their condition and staying alone was not an option anymore if they still want to stay sane. 

So instead of staring at walls, oily marks stained bed sheets and mouth-fulls of groans enveloped the swimmer's room. Nine months later, an infant was born, but they all made sure that no one was going to die from there. The two men practically obliged in their plan of reproduction. All but Hagakure had different names plastered on their minds as they grinded on Aoi, but that didn't matter, all was going well, everything was making sense, hopefully.

__________________________

Junko had lunch with them, the mastermind, a more dangerous murderess than Touko's other half. However, instead of lunging forward and curse at her or desperately kill her with whatever resources available, the remaining students, with the addition of their children, welcomed her with open arms.

"You're family now. You kept us alive, atleast. Replenishing our food and all." Makoto said, rubbing the head of his son. Laughter erupted from the bunch. They were finally happy. They were finally free from despair.

They took a family portrait with the use of Celestia's camera. Nostalgia ringed. Junko was the one who took the photograph. Two copies. Hagakure framed one and Junko kept the other one for whatever reasons she has. Together, they lived in hope.

Byakuya just stared. He's not sure.

_________________________  
In her room, Junko slid off her boots and undid her hair, slipping in her bath tub. Grabbing the photograph that was took just earlier, she chuckled slightly. How foolish of them. What humorous rubbish. She burnt the picture until the look on their faces began to fade in greyish unknown appearance and let it fall on the water.

Despair took over their sanity. Despair always wins. Despair, despair, despair. 

She sliced her skin with the knife she once was going to use on the luckster. Red blended with clear and painted her legs and feet with the substance. 

The photograph was still burning. 

__________________________

He continued to stare at the portrait, ocassionally caressing her printed cheeks and whispering words of how she should be there. Byakuya went on about how they met Junko and how much she talked about the outside world. Their ears were eager to listen about how the the Togami Conglomerate shut down, every trace of their bloodline spilled upon concrete walls. They also talked about their dead families whose corpse still lay somewhere between the drastic scenery.

"I could have killed her," He sat on his bed and unbottoned his polo shirt. "But I didn't want you to miss such an oppurtunity." Byakuya then closed his eyes at her as if he was talking about some book plot. He laughed to himself because she was talking to someone dead, to the portrait because it meant no more significance, and cheers to despair. Cheers to their dead hope.

Game Over.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sORRY


End file.
